warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Warhammer 40,000: Imperium of Blood/Sign Up
I said I didn't want it entirely separate. Read the "what is it?" tab on the project page for a detailed explanation. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 05:26, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm aware that it probably seems like a big operation, but I'd be surprised to have more than seven or so registered contributors max, including myself and project moderators. I'm just looking at having a couple of guys I know working with me, along with anyone else who wants to join in. I'm not looking to take over half the wiki or anything. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 05:42, August 18, 2013 (UTC) And it begins. Yeah... telling an admin he has no power to stop a project that will cause a great divide and rift between the people involved and the wider community isn't going to do you favors dabble. In all honesty the entire idea doesn't really belong on this sort of wiki, in halo fanon, I understand (as everyone wants their character to be besties with master chief and "teh best evah") but when you get into separate continuity you begin getting leave to occupy planets already occupied by forces n the mainstream continuity, or destroying chapters in your own continuity that people in this one own, people will get upset. Plus it gives you leave to violate canon and make overpowered characters without having to change it. Sure, its "something different" in the same way kicking a dog is "something different" as opposed to stroking a dog, but is it right? Sorry, but I feel this will either be shut down by the admins, or if it does go ahead, will divide people and possibly even destroy the community (however crappy) we have. Sadness eclipses Happiness 12:53, August 18, 2013 (UTC) The prime reason these separate continuities originally existed is so that writers can segregate their own work from the works of others because of the quality of other users fanon. The implication this brings that "You don't want to taint your fiction with others", its fairly insulting when you say that joining this group will provide artistic quality to your articles. Seriously, sticking a fancy tag and banner onto your article, doesn't make it better and the idea that all the best are part of this doesn't help. No matter how well planned it is, why does it even need a separate continuity to exist? What benefit do you gain from segregating your own fiction? None, it merely creates wikis within wikis and separates users, giving birth to an elitist "wiki master race" of the Imperium of Blood writers. This is what I mean by "divide", Dabbles. Sadness eclipses Happiness 13:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= "The idea is to allow a degree of independence from the rest of the site's content, without contradicting canon or site rules, nor completely separating from the other works on this site. Imperium of Blood allows its contributors to operate in an environment of greater overall quality and artistic direction." Sticking a small symbol and fancy banner around your articles does not equate to them being of greater quality than other people's articles. This just comes off as pure elitism, and it will do no good for the wiki. }} Imperium of Blood is my vision of an interconnected work in the 40k lore. It exists to allow me to pursue a unified theme in my works here, and allowing others to pursue that alongside me. That's what I mean by greater artistic direction. It isn't a way of saying "hey look I'm special cuz I have fancy stuff on my pages". If anyone who joins attempts to flaunt their membership to try and show how much cooler they are than others, I'll be more than happy to kick them out. This isn't a better way of doing things, it's a different way. I shouldn't be forced to connect my work to other work if I don't feel that its theme is in line with mine. That should be my creative choice as a writer. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 15:02, August 18, 2013 (UTC) On a side note, I'll remove the parts about "greater quality". What I meant by that was that in addition to the site's quality control policies, there would be an additional level of quality control enforced within the project. But I now see that it can be easily seen as elitist, and thus I will remove it. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 15:05, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, that's all it's intended to be. I apologize for the mixed messages prior to this point. '''»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 16:21, August 18, 2013 (UTC)